Normannen
Als Normannen (Normänner, d.h. 'Nordmänner, Männer aus Norden', lat. Nortmanni) wurden ursprünglich lediglich die Bewohner Norwegens bezeichnet. Später wandelte er sich im deutsch-französischen Raum zum Gesamtnamen aller Skandinavier; teils auch nur Norweger und Dänen mit Ausschluss von Schweden - und der von dort stammenden Kolonisten. Dieselben wurden von den Engländern für gewöhnlich einfach als Dänen oder Ostmannen bezeichnet. Beschreibung Während "Normanne" in mittelalterlichen Schriften häufig als Oberbegriff für alle Wikingar ('Krieger' im Sinne von Seeräuber und Piraten) und austauschbar für Markmannen (von Dänemark), Ascomanni bzw. Ascmannen (vom anord. ask - 'Esche, Schiff'), Rus und Waräger genutzt wurde, beschreiben sie im eigentlichen Sinn, nur jene, die sich ab dem 9. Jh. von der Normandie ausbreiteten. Die Ausbreitung der "Normannen" war recht bedeutend. Als Ostmannen und Dänen (inkl. Norwegern) faßten sie 866 festen Fuß in England und setzten sich zudem in Irland, auf der Isle of Man, den Shetland Inseln, den Faröern und Orkneys fest. 1013 eroberten sie England, wo Knut der Große die dänische Herrschaft errichtete; allerdings erlosch der englisch-dänische Königsstamm bereits 1043 wieder. Im 10. Jh. bevölkerten Norweger Island, entdeckten Grönland, Labrador und die nordamerikanische Küste bis Florida (Helluland, Vinland, Wuitramanland). Allerdings ist zum größten Teil noch immer spekulativ, was aus ihren Ansiedelungen in Nordamerika wurde. Schwedische Normannen Die Schweden wiederum fuhren vorzugsweise in den östlichen Teil des baltischen Meeres. So waren die Waräger sehr wahrscheinlich schwedische Krieger (Wikinger). 862 gründeten diese unter Rurik die Reiche von Nowgorod und Kiew. Dessen Nachfolger Oleg vereinigte die Gebiete und bedrohte Byzanz. Die Waräger drangen längs der Flüsse bis ins Schwarze Meer vor und dehnten ihre Raubzüge bis in die Umgegend von Konstantinopel aus (866, 906, 941 und 1043). thumb|345px|Normannischer Ritter mit typischer [[Kettenrüstung und Wikingerhelm mit Nasenschutz sowie Normannenschild auf dem Teppich von Baldishol (ca. 1200 n. Chr., Baldishol, Norwegen)|right]] Normandie 912 eroberte der Norweger Rollo (auch Rolf genannt) die Normandie. Benachbarte Gebiete wie die Bretagne wurden temporär besetzt von Normannen, doch nur in der Normandie konnten sie sich dauerhaft etablieren, und eroberten unter Wilhelm dem Eroberer von dort aus sogar 1066 England, und errichteten die französisch-normannische Dynastie. Abbruzzen und Sizilien Französische Normannen waren es ebenfalls, die fast zur gleichen Zeit im 11. Jhdt. Sizilien und Teile des süditalienischen Festlandes eroberten. Sie übernahmen die süditalienische Insel von Arabern und Berbern, die zuvor 250 Jahre lang dort geherrscht hatten, so dass am Ende geschätzt 2/3 der Sizilianer Muslime waren. Söhne Tankreds von Hauteville († 11. Jh.), gründeten in Sizilien und Unteritalien normannische Herrschaften. So wurde Robert Guiscard 1059 durch den Papst zum Herzog von Apulien erhoben, und ernannte seinen Bruder Roger Guiscard 1072 zum Graf von Sizilien. Roberts Sohn Bohemund wurde Fürst von Tarent, der zudem einen Kreuzzug anführte. Beide Herrschaften erbte erbte Roger II., der 1130 vom Papst zum König von Sizilien erhoben wurde, zu dessen Reich folglich auf dem Festland auch Apulien und Tarent gehörten. Bezeichnend ist dabei, dass die normannischen Kolonisten nicht unbedingt ihre eigene Nationalität bewahrten, sondern in den unterworfenen Völkern aufgingen. Nach Aussterben der Sizilien beherrschenden Linie des normannischen Adelshauses Hauteville fiel Sizilien an die Staufer. Beide Perioden, die der arabischen als auch die der normannisch-staufischen Herrschaft waren Blütezeiten Siziliens. Galerie Norman Ship (Bayeux Tapestry), Briefhistoryofme00stee p048.jpg|Normannisches Drachenschiff, einer Abbildung vom Teppich von Bayeux nachempfunden (Steele, 1899) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Die Normannen und ihre Bedeutung für das europäische Kulturleben im Mittelalter (Internet Archive). Hellmuth Dondorff. Lüderitz, 1875. * Wheaton, History of the Northmen from the earliest times to the conquest of England. London, 1831. * Herders Conversations-Lexikon. Freiburg im Breisgau 1856, Band 4, S. 357-358. Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Norwegischer Stamm Kategorie:Frankreich